historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Dekemvriana
The Dekemvriana (3 December 1944-11 January 1945) was a series of clashes between the British Army, the Greek government-in-exile, and the far-right Organization X on one side, and the communist ELAS resistance movement on the other side. The clashes occurred after the Greek monarch George II of Greece returned to Athens, with the communist resistance seeking to create a democratic Greece and overthrow the right-wing government. The British would assist King George in crushing the revolt, and the Soviet Union did not interfere with the restoration of order, as it had been promised hegemony over much of Eastern Europe in return. Background The fall of Romania to the Soviets at the end of August 1944 and Bulgaria's change of sides a week later dramatically transformed the situation in the Balkans. The Germans immediately began to pull their troops out of the Greek islands in preparation for a withdrawal northward. In October 1944, the Soviets thrust into Yugoslavia and, in conjunction with the Yugoslav Partisans, liberated Belgrade on 20 October. The Red Army then advanced north into Hungary as the Germans simultaneously withdrew from Greece. It became clear to the British that ELAS was bent on seizing power as soon as the Germans left, and King Goerge II of Greece was pressured to form a catch-all government while under pressure from Greek army officers in Egypt. This government would represent all political parties. Once the German withdrawal began in earnest, Prime Minister Winston Churchill ordered British Army troops to be landed in southern Greece. Then, as soon as the Germans evacuated Athens, a parachute brigade was landed at a nearby airfield, while the Royal Navy occupied the port of Piraeus. In the meantime, Churchill obtained Stalin's agreement that he would not interfere in Greece, as Stalin was guaranteed a free hand in the rest of Balkans. Fighting On 16 October 1944, the reformed Greek government established itself in Athens, and the British warned the government that it must move quickly to disarm the guerrillas, recreate an army, introduce a new currency, and set up the necessary machinery for international aid agencies to feed the population. The government did its best, but it was not good enough, as communist demonstratos clashed with the Athens police on 3 December, while ELAS units began to march on the capital. British reinforcements were quickly sent to Greece, but the fighting spread rapidly through the country. On Christmas Day, Churchill arrived in Athens and a peace conference was set up, presided over by the respected Archbishop Damaskinos of Athens. Churchill persuaded King George to accept the archbishop as regent, and he had the warring factions resolve their differences and continue helping in the defeat of Germany. On 12 February 1945, the Peace of Varkiza enshrined the truce between the warring factions, and the communists agreed to disband their forces and help with establishing a national army. However, many ELAS members returned to the mountains, and they would attempt to seize power once more during the postwar Greek Civil War. Category:Battles Category:World War II Category:Greek Civil War